Power distribution systems are responsible for distributing power from generators to loads as required. Many power distribution systems are configured to have a primary distribution system that distributes power from one or more generators to one or more electrical busses. The portion of the power distribution system that distributes power from the electrical busses to the loads is often referred to as the secondary distribution system. Typically, electronic components such as relays or solid state power controllers are used to control the supply of power to the loads.